


Curiosity

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have the hots for Gadreel, and a spacious shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a request, and also the first time I wrote what is essentially PWP. I hope it is pleasing to the requester, as well as everybody else who ends up reading it.
> 
> Here's the original request:
> 
> >>>I saw your post about Gadreel on dirtyspn, I wondered if maybe you could do something involving reader having nipple piercings? Sorry if this really weird, I recently got mine done and I'm still super obsessed and nip piercings don't get enough fic lurve!

The boys were still wary of Gadreel, for obvious reasons, but after his near-death experience up in heaven, when he had been willing to sacrifice himself… Well, they couldn’t find it in themselves to refuse when Cas asked whether he could stay with us for a while. I, myself had only begun living in the bunker after Kevin had died. I’d never really known him, so although I understood how Sam and Dean felt, I did not have quite the same… reservations. And then there was the fact that I found him extremely attractive. I wasn’t quite sure how far beyond the physical my attraction went, but I had a feeling I might find out soon enough.  
  
After dinner one night, Dean decided he wanted to know more about me, so he told me he was going to ask questions, and if I chose not to answer one of them, I’d have to take a shot. I didn’t drink much that night. After a row of rather boring questions about my family and background, Dean got to the interesting stuff.  
“Any tattoos we have not seen yet?” he asked.  
“Nope.” I answered truthfully.  
“What about piercings?” he continued, a twinkle in his eye.  
“Two.” I admitted.  
Sam perked up, and even Gadreel, who sat in the chair next to me, suddenly seemed way more interested in what we were talking about.  
“Why do you have them?” Sam threw in a question.  
I smiled before I answered.  
“Ahhh…” I sighed. “You know, back in the day… I had just turned eighteen… I was young and rebellious…”  
“Because you’re so old and boring now.” he said, raising an eyebrow, and I shrugged.  
“Shut up, Sammy, I wasn’t done.” Dean snapped, and I focused on him again.  
I did not fail to notice, however, that Gadreel was now leaning more towards us, the better to follow our conversation.  
“”Where are they? Your piercings?” Dean asked.  
“Somewhere you’ll not get to see them anytime soon, Winchester.” I replied, and two sets of eyes widened. The third just looked confused.  
“Do you mean…” Sam began, not daring to finish his question.  
I shrugged.  
“Be more specific, or drink.” Dean demanded.  
“You want to know where my piercings are?” The brothers nodded. “Follow my eyes.”  
I looked down my body, towards my chest.  
Dean swallowed so hard I could hear it, and Sam’s face turned an adorable shade of crimson.  
“I don’t understand.” Gadreel said.  
I turned towards him.  
“Would you like to? Understand, I mean.”  
“Yes, I would indeed.”  
Before I could even begin to explain, both Sam and Dean hurriedly rose from their chairs.  
“I’ll take a shower and go to bed.” Dean spluttered.  
“Me too.” Sam agreed.  
“Good night.” I sang as the scurried out of the room.  
Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. And thanks to the boys graciously providing me with a room that had an en-suite bathroom, I would be able to execute it without fear of interruption. Providing Gadreel was interested, of course. I got up from my seat and stood behind him, resting my arms on his shoulders and letting one of my hands caress his broad, muscled chest. He tensed under my touch.  
“Do you really want to know more about my piercings?” I whispered, my mouth so close to his ear that my teeth grazed his earlobe.  
He nodded his reply.  
“Good. I can show you. I’ll go to my room now. Give me five minutes, then follow me.” I rasped, and he nodded again.  
  
Exactly five minutes later, a knock sounded from my door.  
“It’s open.” I called.  
When nothing happened, I walked over to open the door, chuckling to myself.  
“That meant you can come in.” I told Gadreel, smiling.  
He took in my appearance and pink dusted his cheeks. I had my hair pulled up into a messy bun and was wrapped in a large towel. Underneath it, I wore nothing.  
“You’re not dressed. I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to be here.”  
“Why? I asked you over, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, but…”  
“No buts. Come on in.”  
He did as I asked, and I shut the door behind him, locking it. Then I turned to face him.  
“So.” I began. “You want to know more about my piercings.” I stepped closer to him as I spoke. “I can show you if you want.”  
“You told Dean they were-“  
“In a place HE would not get to see any time soon.” I interrupted.  
“But you are willing to show me?” he asked, incredulous.  
I nodded.  
"Why?"  
“Because I feel attracted to you.” I ran my hand down his arm. “And if… If you are interested, I would do much more than just let you see my piercings.”  
I was standing very close to him now, my chest pressed against his. His pupils were blown wide, and I just knew he was interested, but I wanted to hear him say it.  
“What do you think?” I prompted.  
In anticipation of his reply, I reached my arm around his neck, the other hand still remaining at his wrist.  
“I think-“ he began,. his voice a deep, low rumble in his chest that I could feel against mine “-that I would very much like to see and feel whatever you want to show me.”  
“Excellent.” I whispered before crashing my lips against his.  
I was hungry for him, and I did not hesitate to show it. He responded in kind, pulling me closer when I guided his arms around me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and stood on tiptoes to deepen the kiss, opening my lips to allow his tongue entrance. He took the hint without hesitation, surprisingly skilled in the way he played with me. It took some time, but when the moment came that my brain desperately needed oxygen, I broke away from the kiss and disentangled myself from his arms. Grasping his hand, I walked towards the bathroom.  
“Come with me.” I instructed.  
I stopped when my bare feet sank into the fluffy rug on the floor in front of my shower and turned to look at Gadreel again. Running my hands across his chest, I hummed in anticipation.  
“I guess-“ I began while unzipping his hoody and proceeding to push it off his shoulders, revealing a T-Shirt that clung to his torso like a second skin. “-that, unlike Cas when the guys first met him, you’ve ‘had occasion’ to be wit a woman before? Or an angel?”  
“I did.” he confirmed.  
“You enjoyed it?” I asked, my fingertips sneaking under the hem of his shirt to caress the skin over his taut, muscled abdomen.  
“Indeed.”  
“Would you like to… repeat the experience?”  
A nod. My hands crept further up, taking the cotton of his shirt with them.  
“With me?”  
“Yes.” he groaned, and before I could blink an eye, he had rid himself of the shirt and his lips were on mine.  
One of his hands was in my hair, the other on the small of my back, pressing me against him. Standing like this, I could feel his arousal plainly and smiled into the kiss before pulling back. He looked at me, bewildered, as I stepped behind the milky glass of the shower. I threw my towel over the divider and switched the water on. By the time I had found the perfect temperature, the small space was filled with steam, but I was still alone. I peeked around the glass to find Gadreel still standing where I had left him.  
“What are you waiting for?” I asked. “Get out of those pants and join me.”  
He complied in the blink of an eye. I had turned to adjust the angle of the shower head, standing with my back towards him, and I could feel his eyes devouring my body. My legs, my butt, the curve of my hips and waist. My shoulders, arms and neck. His fingers traced up my spine, making me shiver, before both his hands snaked around me to rest on my stomach, pressing me back and against his erection as he kissed the crook of my neck.  
“Are you ready to see what made Sam and Dean crave a cold shower?” I asked, moaning a bit.  
He hummed, which I too as a yes, so I turned around I his embrace, leaning back to give him a better view of my chest. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the pieces of silver on my nipples.  
“Fascinating.” he breathed, reaching for my left breast with one hand to play with the metal. “I’m curious-“  
“I noticed.” I interjected with a smile. “But go on.”  
“Do they hurt?” he asked huskily, his lips not an inch from mine.  
“They did when I got them. But once they were healed, I found them nothing but… useful.” I said, smirking.  
Gadreel pulled me in for a demanding kiss, one hand now at the back of my head, the other still on my tender flesh, kneading, playing with the piercing there. When the kiss broke, he gave the small ring a sharp tug, not too much, and I hissed. It stung a little. I loved it.  
“My apologies.” he said, trying to step back from me.  
I wasn’t going to let him, and pulled him even closer instead.  
“Don’t you dare try to back out now.” I threatened. “That was-“  
“Out of place. I know. I won’t-“  
“Good. It was really good. Now put your hands on me again.” I demanded before latching onto his neck.  
He complied once more, and I found myself pressed between the cold, tiled wall and his hot, strong body against mine, the wetness between my legs having nothing to do with the water pouring down on us. He pulled me from his neck, where my teeth had already left a deep red mark that was sure to turn purple, only to kiss me ravenously. His hands were all over me, and mine all over him. I felt the planes of his chest and back, every dip and curve, my nails scratching down his arms. His fingers, in turn , trailed down my body, one hand ending up on my ass, squeezing, groping, while the other parted my slick folds. He began to circle the torturously sensitive bundle of nerves there with his thumb, teasing me with just a tiny dip of a finger into my center, and another, and one more, until I, frustrated, bit down on his lip, and hard. Now it was his turn to hiss in pleasurable pain.  
“That’s your punishment for being a tease.” I groaned, rotating my hips against his hand for more friction.  
In response he suddenly, finally, let his finger slip into me all the way, causing a loud, wanton moan to spill from my throat. Pumping, curling, massaging my sweet spot, while his thumb was still rubbing figure-eights, he had me on the edge in a matter of moments. But I wanted more. I needed more.  
“Gadreel… Please…” I panted against his lips.  
He growled. Actually growled. A low, primal, rumbling sound from the depths of his body. I had my theories about whether he’d had sex in the shower before – most likely not – but either way, instinct took over and he took his hand away from my ass, removed the other from my core, and got a tight grip around the back of my thighs instead. I squeaked when my feet suddenly left the ground and my back slid a little bit higher on the tiles. He guided my legs around his middle and I crossed my ankles behind his back. For stability, I also hooked my arms over his shoulders and clasped my hands together at the back of his neck.  
My head was spinning with his tip now nudging my entrance. So close to what I wanted, I rolled my hips again, taking part of him in, earning a long moan from him and humming in delight myself. Nothing, however, could have prepared me for the intense amounts of pleasure as he pushed into me further, completely.  
He probably meant to be considerate, giving me time to adjust to his presence within me, but I didn’t care for considerate. I wanted rough, and I wanted it now.  
“Move.” I commanded, and he did just that.  
He slammed into me with astonishing precision, again and again, our combined moans echoing in the room, possibly throughout the whole bunker. I didn’t care. I only cared for his movements and my own, in time with his. For the friction. The way his fingers dug into my thighs. The way it felt when he lowered his head and his lips surrounded my right nipple. His teeth against the delicate skin. How his tongue played with the silver ring there. How he sucked, nibbled, licked, tugged.  
He was intoxicating. everything he did, from the most innocent action to the almost sinful way he repeatedly buried himself within me, had me crave more of him. Already, I was teetering along the edge again and felt him twitch, nearing his own release.  
I sharply pulled his hair, causing him to lift his face to mine again, his skillful lips so close I had no problem molding mine against them. Both of us so close now, we were gasping and moaning into the kiss.  
My orgasm hit me like a freight train. I was reeling, my vision blurry, my nails scraping against his scalp, uttering sounds I would not have believed a human being capable of making. I was out of control.  
Gadreel reached his climax just seconds after me. He pounded into me one last time, staying buried as deep as he would reach, and I felt his release flood my body. One of his hands left my thigh to slam against the wall, keeping us both upright as we drifted on the slowly ebbing waves.  
We just stayed there like that for a long time as our breathing slowly went back to normal.  
Kissing me again, softer this time, he pulled back slowly, reluctantly, and lowered my legs until my feet were on the ground again. My hands still tangled in his hair, I did my best to steady myself. My knees were weak, though, and my movements sluggish. for a little while longer, we just enjoyed each others proximity and the warm water on our skin, our lips locked together, but I knew we couldn’t stay like that forever. I broke the kiss to pull away and we cleaned up before exiting the shower. Finding another one for him which he slung around his waist, I picked my towel up from the floor.  
“I’m not sure-“ he began “-what is appropriate now.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What am I supposed to do now? What would a human do?”  
I tilted my head, looking into his eyes.  
“What do you want to do now?” I asked, hoping to all I held dear that he’d stay.  
“I would like to stay and be with you while you rest.”  
A wide smile graced my features at those words.  
“Then you are very welcome to.” I told him, relief spreading through me.  
I still wasn’t entirely sure how deep my feelings for him were, but my need to have him stay with me had made it clear that my desires went beyond the mere physical attraction that had drawn me to him in the first place.  
  
I woke in the middle of the night because Gadreel was shifting uncomfortably.  
“What’s wrong?” I murmured sleepily.  
“I did not mean to wake you. You were moving against me in your sleep and…” he trailed off.  
My eyes traveled his body, quickly finding the source of his discomfort.  
“Oh my.” I said, need already pooling at my core. “Let’s see what we can do to help you out with that, shall we?”  
I moved to straddle him, grinding our hips together in search of friction, and he groaned at the feeling.  
“I’m curious… Would you like to repeat the experience with me?” I asked, bringing back his and my own earlier words, stressing each of them with a roll of my hips.  
He nodded, breathless, his grip tight on my waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what y'all think, if you please...  
> ...  
> Seriously, I mean it. Comment. Tell meeee!!!!!!!! (I know, that's better when Loki yells it at Odin...)


End file.
